The Mark of Athena
by abbyhayze
Summary: I had a dream about The Mark of Athena and this is it. There will be Percabeth and I won't change that, but other than that write in the reviews what relationships you want, and I'll see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to have a long author's not. Just want to say hope you enjoy this. Also do any of you actually think I'm Rick? I think not. Also, I kinda had a dream about this, and this is it!**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

You if she hadn't known Percy was at the Roman camp, she probably wouldn't still be here.

"Did he really do all that stuff? You know, fighting Medusa, recovering Zeus's bolt, going through the Sea of Monsters, fight Atlas, make his way through the labyrinth, AND save Olympus?" Leo breathed out.

"Geez, why don't you just start a fan club?" I said, annoyed

"What a great idea!"

"I was being sarcastic"

She didn't dislike Leo as much as she let on. In fact he kind of reminded her of Percy, with his stupid-but cute- way of asking the most obvious questions. Not that she liked Leo in that way. She would never even think about that. Leo once told her that he always liked girls who could never like him back. And trust me, it was true. Me, Thalia, and even Khione the snow goddess. I felt bad for him in a messed up sort of way. But I couldn't think of him now. The Argo II was landing, and the crowd was staring at us coldly, and one especially stood out. He was holding...a ripped up teddy bear? Well, scratch that about him standing out. No, it was another face that stood out. Percy. And than Jason had to ruin the moment.

"Annabeth. Don't go right up to Percy. Tell them that we only mean peace," he said.

"Um, you are the one who's part of their empire. You should be the one to address them. And I should be the first one to greet Percy. That's the order of things. Oh, and by the way. Don't even try and argue. I'm a daughter of Athena, after all." I winked and gestured for him to walk down the ramp towards the crowd. Looking shocked, he did as I told him. I followed, and so did Piper and Leo. And again I saw the marvelous sea-green eyes. But than I saw the girl next to him and got a sick feeling in my gut. It was her. And she was linking arms with _my_ boyfriend. When she saw me, a smirk appeared upon her face. And I lunged.

**Sorry that it was sooooooooo short. Just following what happens in my dream and they had a dramatic pause here soooo. I'm actually finishing the next chappie today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I really hope you liked the last chapter. I really appreciate constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic, but it might be a little better than most beginner fanfics, since it came from a dream.**

**Again, do you really think I'm Rick?**

Chapter 2: Percy

When he saw her talking to the Latino Santa's elf in the same sarcastic way she did when with him, his heart sank a mile. Had she moved on? "Damn it Hera!" I thought aloud. "What" Reyna, my fellow praetor, asked. "Nothing" I replied. Than I saw the look on her face when she saw me. No, she hasn't moved on. If it hadn't been for the tight grip Reyna had on his arm, he would've run up and kissed her right than and there. But than I saw a look cross her face that I'd only seen a couple times before. One word crossed my mind. Murder. Annabeth lunged at Reyna and Octavian took this as a opportunity. "War! The _graecus _only want to kill New Rome. This was all planned. They kidnapped Jason and attacked our praetor!"Octavian yelled. He got a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Since when have you cared about Jason? Percy says they don't mean to hurt us and that's all the proof I need." Hazel yelled back. Frank shouted a roar of approval. I wasn't really paying attention to all of this though. I was watching in horror as Reyna and Annabeth battled in full-on combat. I did the only thing I thought would work. I ran up, grabbed her by the hand and kissed her full on the lips. For the next 10 seconds, the only thing that crossed my mind was our memories. The one that stayed the longest was our underwater kiss. "Oh my gods, I love her so much", I thought. When we pulled apart Annabeth had a the look on her face that was the only thing I remembered when Hera took my memories. " I love you" I said passionately. "I love you too" she said. Than she broke down into tears, and ran away.

"Oh shit" I thought. I walked up to a girl who had gotten off the ship with Annabeth. "Hi, Beauty Queen right? Well, can you go after Annabeth? I have to convince the senate that Greeks aren't evil."I asked pleadingly.

"Of course. Oh and by the way...It's Piper." she said

I nodded and turned to the senate. But before I could, a boy who must've been Jason, by the looks on their faces, beat me to it.

"The Greeks are our friends. We will not declare war, _Octavian._"He said with a glare towards Octavian.

I snickered under my breath. I just knew I was gonna like this guy. "I have to go...and do something." Octavian muttered

Jason continued "If you have faith in me, you also have faith in the Greeks. Believe me New Rome, when I say the Greeks are our friends." Everyone cheered except a few of Octavian's unconvinced followers. Frank and Hazel ran over to say hi. "Great job, Jason." Hazel said.

And for that moment my life was perfect.

But a demigod's life can't stay perfect for long. And the perfectness ended when Piper ran over looking panicked.

"You should come quick, Percy. It's... " There was a long pause. "Annabeth."

Jason put a reassuring arm around Piper. Frank squeezed Hazel's hand. But I had no one to reassure.

"Annabeth, I love you" I shouted and ran.

**I do love the cliffhangers. The next chapter won't go directly on from this it will be Reyna's P.O.V. Please review I'm really sorry for the chapters being short. I have no reviews though so it's hard to put couples moments in besides Percabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me. This ( I hope) will be a longer chappie. Again, why would anyone think I was Rick? Psh. (that's to anyone who thought I was Rick)**

Chapter 3: Reyna

Everyone thinks I like Jason. I'll admit, even I thought that for a while. But than I began to realize, that, Jason is the past and Percy is the present. You know, you'd think I'd be devastated when I found out he had a girlfriend. And I was. But than I realized, I'm the daughter of Bellona, the war goddess. So I will fight for him. Speaking of Percy, he walked over.

"Reyna, it's Annabeth!

"Who?"

"Annabeth! My girlfriend..."Percy said looking surprised

"Oh, yeah, her. What about Annabelle?"I said, purposely messing up her name.

"Annabeth. And Piper found her in the forest, unconscious, sinking into the ground. Clearly the mark of Gaea. " he said looking like he was about to cry.

Since I was in love with him, seeing him like this almost made me want to let him be with Annabeth. I just wanted him to be happy.

"No Reyna" I said aloud"He'll be happy with you too. Isn't Bellona the closet to Athena anyways?"

"What the hell Reyna? Do you like me?" he yelled

And everyone heard him.

"Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud? Percy, no. Well, yes but-" I tried to explain

"Save it Reyna. I've got to go help my _**girlfriend**_**, **Annabeth," Percy said angrily and walked away.

Dammit. A picture appeared in my mind. A face made out of dirt appeared. I knew this person. Gaea.

"Go away Gaea" I growled.

"Hear me out dear. You just saw the guy of your dreams walk away hating you. You hate Annabeth for this.

"NO I DON'T! I DON'T HATE HER!"

"Don't lie to me. I know you do...even if you don't know it. You could have him if you joined me. Beware, Daughter of Bellona, your biggest flaw is thinking you can win every battle. Beware for this might betray you You have met your match in Annabeth. Remember this conversation. I think you shall no how to contact me." she said in a way that almost sounded like charmspeak.

I took this all in, along with a deep breath, and walked to the infirmary.

"Percy, can I talk to you alone?"

He looked at Annabeth and sighed.

"You know I love her, right?"

"Yeah..I do...it just hurts so much."

"Reyna, you know you are and always will be one of my best friends. In different circumstances maybe we could be together. But I do love Annabeth, and that will never, ever change. And besides you would really like Annabeth." He said said softly.

I smiled and for the first time it was real.

"I'll stay overnight with you." I said

"How'd yo-"

I didn't let him finish.

"Just because I'm the daughter of a war goddess, doesn't mean I can't tell what my best friends are thinking"

"You are a real good friend." he said.

I fell asleep, and as always, bad dreams came on.

_What is this life at camp doing for you. Nothing. Come join me. The gods will never do anything for you. Try and prove me wrong. Look at Jupiter now, dear Reyna. He has closed up Olympus because of his pride issues .I know what you are thinking. That's only one god. Look at Mars. He wants one of your most precious demigods dead. Your mother's no exception. She never contacted you in your life. Oh, I'm no better now? You will pay for that comment, Daughter of Bellona. And if the reason is that none of the other campers would ever think of joining me, your prophecy giver, Octavian already has. Have good dreams my dear._

I woke up screaming.

"Reyna, what's wrong?" Percy and Annabeth yelled at the same time.

"Senate meeting. NOW!" I growled

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review for what couples you want so I can add those moments in! So far I have someone wanting Leo/Hazel. Review Please! I saw the hits, so I know you like it, but review. It really gives me a boost!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me! Although I don't know why I'm writing this(I HAVE 3 REVIEWS) I am, so all rights go to Rick etc etc etc Yea Yea Yea Don't rub it in Rick. I'm sorry I don't have your creative mind...geez now I'm upset so something bad is probably going to happen in this chapter...No I'm just kidding. Hope ya like it!**

Chapter 4:Jason

I was pretty sure Reyna had gone crazy when she called a senate meeting at 3 in the morning. Most people were tired, cranky, and upset and not at all reluctant to give up their weapons which is pretty unusual for Romans. "We are here to discuss one of our campers, one in particular that I've been informed -by a goddess- is a traitor. Octavian, who was standing right next to me, ran. "What the-" I wondered what the hell was going on. "Guards" Reyna ordered. Octavian was immediately grabbed by guards and led to Reyna and Percy. "Octavian, you have lost your title of augur, and are no longer part of the first cohort. You have 24 hours to leave Camp Jupiter, before the camp declares a war on you."Reyna said firmly All of the sudden, Rachel, who had been watching the ship came staggering down the ship. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and immediately caught her. Rachel's eyes turned green and green mist spouted out of her mouth.

_A loved one saved,_

_A loved one lost,_

_The road is paved but with great cost,_

_Seven will travel to places unknown,_

_In the enemy one will find a home,_

_Wisdom's Daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

Rachel went back to normal, but when I looked at Annabeth, she had a nervous look in her eyes.

"I think now would be a good time to discuss the people going on the quest" Reyna suggested

Everyone got back in their seats. Percy stood up. "I think Hazel and Frank should go. They did get your eagle back." "All in favor" Reyna said. Every hand shot up. Annabeth stood up. "I nominate Jason, Piper, and Leo. They went on a quest to save Hera herself, in which, she told them that they were meant to go on the quest." "All in favor" Reyna said. Again, every hand went up. "And I nominate Percy" Reyna said"All in favor" Every hand went up. "The last person should be Annabeth. The prophecy said "The Mark of Athena" and Annabeth is the only daughter of Athena here" he said "But the prophecy said 'burns through Rome'. Isn't that bad?" Reyna said, annoyed "it very well could be, but you shouldn't try and change a prophecy. People have tried in the past, and it has only ended badly. All in favor." Percy said. Most of every hand went up. "Percy, I'm not sure this is a good idea,"Annabeth said shakily. Just then, Annabeth screamed "Thalia" and when I turned around my sister Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis were standing behind me. Annabeth had a look on her face that looked like she had drunk about ten billion gallons of caffeine, Percy had a look like he knew something bad was going to happen, and Octavian was walking away. He looked at me and mouthed "We control the prophecies. I think you know what I mean.". So, I ran through the Hunters (who, as I did this had disgusted looks on their faces) and slapped Octavian. Hard. And for good measure, I poured my wake up cup of coffee on him. "That'll do it just fine" I said happily. The senate burst into applause and Percy yelled "FINALLY"!

**Sorry for my bad prophecy. I hope you guys like that Octavian got what he deserved.(I know, he ****deserved a LOT more than that) Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry about this, but the hunters arrive to bear bad news. :(** **Please review. Also if any girls have a stardoll, my account name is owenlang! **

**Bye~**

**AJ**

**REVIEW! **

**The button's right here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I've had strep throat which is why Chapter 4 took forever. This is going to be a sad chapter and Percy knows why!**

**Random Hobo:Get on with the story all ready!**

**Me: You know, just because you're a hobo doesn't mean you get to act like one!**

**Random Hobo: Yes it does!**

**Me: Oh -cricket noise plays- Hey if you're a hobo, how'd you even afford the PJO and HOO books?**

**Random Hobo: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: OK- watches pandas peacefully- **

Chapter 5: Percy

I knew I was going to be holding a sobbing Annabeth very soon when I saw the Hunters. You see, I had figured out the prophecy, and it wasn't going to be good for anyone, especially for Annabeth.

Thalia stepped up. "Percy, I'd like to speak with you, Reyna and Jason privately please." she said, sounding sad "The meeting is dismissed" I said immediately "Percy we still need to discuss-" I cut Reyna off. "The meeting is dismissed" I said louder " Percy, I wanna talk with you guys too" Annabeth suddenly appeared next to me. "Annabeth you're not gonna like-" Now I was cut off. "I don't care. I'm coming." she said firmly. She and I walked until we got to Reyna's praetor house, where Thalia, Jason, and Reyna were already waiting. "Reyna, before we start let me tell you a little bit about or camp because you'll be lost without it" Thalia said "Dionysus is our camp director." I groaned, and Thalia went on. "Chiron is our activities director." She paused and looked at Annabeth. "The bad news is about him. He's been...kidnapped." "That's what the prophecy lines mean. _A loved one saved. A loved one lost. _He's either going to be saved or lost." I said. Annabeth gave me a wide eyed look, but to my surprise didn't start crying. She bit her lip, and said "Chiron's not the bigger picture here. What we need to do is go to Greece, Rome, where ever, and fight the giants. Chiron's trained heroes for thousands of years. He will be able to survive until we finish the quest to Greece. He would never want us to go after him. So we won't go after him. Agreed?" Annabeth spoke firmly and by the time she finished, I swear Thalia's jaw had dropped to the floor. (That's Thalia saying how big a- well you don't need to know what she called me) Anyways, I was able to mutter a simple "agreed" before I dragged Annabeth out of the room. Than she broke down. I mean seriously, she was even worse than when Luke died. I had her hop on my back, and carried her to the Fifth Cohort. Once in my room, she sobbed for about two hours straight. I tried to make her feel better, but trying to cheer her up was harder than I thought. "Percy, I didn't that because I actually didn't want to. I said it because I know it is some kind of trick. They knew somehow. They knew that I would want to go after him. Octavian told me when he was, was trying to...recruit me." Annabeth practically squeaked the lat line and winced at the word "recruit". "It's ok Annabeth. We leave for Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. Be happy."I sighed. She smiled up at me said a silent "Thanks" and left. Long day, oh such a long day.

Sorry for short chapter. I am introducing an oc next chapter and you should be prepared!


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am skipping the part where they leave and I am introducing a oc in this chapter. They will arrive straight to CHB, and that is where they will be in the start of this chapter! Kk thx bye**

ANNABETH POV

Standing in front of my family, with my boyfriend, I should've felt on stop of the world…or I would've if anybody was looking at us. Instead, they were standing around the campfire, with a girl, She had beach blonde waves of hair, that obviously wasn't bleached. She wore a dark blue tank top, gym shorts that had the name of some school on them, a black motorcycle jacket, and blue Nikes. Grover was sitting next to her, talking. She got up, obviously upset. "So you mean to tell me that this camp, my father, is the whole reason that these, these monsters, have been chasing me? I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" she screamed. I sighed. This was my cue. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said shaking her hand. "And you are?" "I'm Carter. You can call me Cat, though. My adoptive parents had me keep the same last name, so I guess I'm Cat Jackson" I turned around to face Percy, who I swear, his jaw dropped to the ground. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. Adopted? JACKSON? "You were adopted?" I said "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Cat got really defensive. "No, hear let me show you to the Hermes cabin." I said helpfully "Hermes cabin? Hell no. I have to take a swim first" she ran to the direction of the ocean and disappeared from sight. "Well" I said "How interesting" I just couldn't shake the feeling that I knew this girl. Maybe it was the same mischievous twinkle in her eye that Percy had, but…

CAT POV

So, I was really starting to get annoyed at the goat-man. He kept asking me "Have you heard any voices guiding you?" I'm not crazy goat-man! What is this, some mental hospital? And of course I said no. Anyway, I don't think I will ever like this so-called "camp". It's because of this place that…well I just don't like this place. And what is up with the surprise when I said my last name was Jackson? And that I loved the ocean? Grrrr. To shake off my anger, I pulled off my t-shirt(I always wear my bathing suit underneath) and shorts and walked into the water. All of the sudden a kid being chased by someone who could be his clone came running down to the water. "Travis, I swear if you don't stop chasing me-" one said "You'll do what" taunted the other "Hi y'all, I'm Carter, but y'all can call me Cat." I said, trying not to bust out laughing "I call y'all Cat, hunee bear" said the one I liked the best, the one who wasn't Travis. He was purposely dragging out the accent. "I don't think I caught y'all's name" "Oh, I really don't think I threw it hun" he said and than burst out laughing "Well if y'all wanna come for a swim, y'all sure as hell welcome. But not Travis, only the funny one" At my comment, the funny one fell on the sand, and was literally crying. "Your parentage must be Hermes" I said smiling. Maybe things could get better. If only they didn't remind me so much of….Well I can't think of that now. The time must've passed quickly, because before I knew it, the other one said it was time to go to the campfire. "What's your name" I asked "Connor" he whispered back. And it was at that moment, when our eyes met , that we shared a kiss. The only bad thing was that the whole camp saw it. And to make things worse, a blue sword looking thing appeared above my head. I hope things could only get better, so I kissed Connor again. But this time the camp was more focused on the blue sword above my head. And what was with this guy- Perry I think his name was- always staring at me. And to make things weirder, Perry suddenly said "Welcome to camp sis" Shit. Did he just say "sis?

PERCY POV

Oh, yeah the bad tempered girl really had to be my sister. Tyson would like her though. He probably would love her even more than me, I thought glumly. "Well, shall I show you to the Poseidon cabin?" I asked. She frowned. "The _where_?" she asked, annoyed. "Our father's children's cabin" I replied. "How many people sleep there? Because I don't like to sleep by a lot of people, and I see the inside of that building is empty" She glanced towards Hera's cabin. "On second thought, just tell me how many people sleep in our cabin" she said, slightly frowning "Well, now that you're here 2 people, plus Tyson sometimes. And we all have our own separate bedrooms" I said. "Isn't Tyson the name of a chicken factory? Because I'm vegetarian" Travis and Connor busted out laughing. Ok, now I was angry. "Maybe you should've been in the Hermes cabin, they all have bad senses of humor there" I replied "Yea, maybe I should've, at least there aren't any stuck up snobs there" she yelled "I'm a stuck up snob?" I said "Oh, I've heard all the stories. "Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, kidnapped" Well, I got news for you. NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU! ESPECIALLY NOT ME!" Cat ran away crying, and Annabeth walked up to me. "Nice going Seaweed Brain. This is one of the reasons the Titan war got started." She shot me a dirty look, and ran after Cat. Oh great, now I have my girlfriend and my sister mad at me.

**Well, this has got to be my longest chapter yet. 4,034 in word count. Hope you like the OC and for any of you wondering, "Hey, Poseidon broke the oath again", think about it. Her mom's maiden name was Jackson, and she was adopted. And who did she keep thinking about? Remember her quote "This whole camp is the reason, the reason that…." Hmmmm. Did you guys like the Connor/Cat romance? Well bye y'all.**


End file.
